Story:Star Trek: Dominion Wars/First Contact/Chapter 1
In orbit around Earth at Earth Station McKinley a Intrepid class starship is berthed in the dock as a Federation type 9 shuttlecraft approaches the docks. In the shuttlecraft sits a newly promoted Captain as she is looking at her new command as her pilot looks at her. That's Voyager ma'am she was refitted with new systems after Captain Janeway arrested Chakotay and his band of Maquis officers Lieutenant Thomas says as she looks at Captain Mitchell as she's introducing her to her new ship. Mitchell looks at her new command as she sees the refit teams on the hull of Voyager putting in the last bit of the new plating after the ship did battle with a few Maquis raiders that were trying to rescue Chakotay and his crew as Mitchell looks at Thomas, all right Lieutenant bring us in for docking main shuttlebay Captain Mitchell says as she looks at the main shuttlebay approaching the shuttle. In the shuttlebay the crew is getting ready to meet their new commanding officer as the shuttle approaches and lands inside the shuttlebay as the back door opened up and both Captain Mitchell and Lieutenant Thomas walks into the bay as Captain Mitchell picks up a padd on the stand and reads it. To Captain Sarah Hannah Mitchell you are hereby requested and required to take command of USS Voyager on stardate 43598.2 signed Fleet Admiral Alynna Nechayev, Starfleet Command Captain Mitchell says as she read the padd. She turns off the padd, steps out from behind the podium and looks at her crew. They stare back at her silently, waiting for her first words for them -- the first words from the Captain of Voyager. Before she could speak the dock contacts Voyager. Station McKinley to Voyager the dock master says over the com. Sarah taps her combadge. Mitchell here go ahead McKinley Station Sarah says as she's with the crew at the reception in the mess hall after they left the shuttlebay. Ma'am you've got an alpha priotry transmission from Starfleet Commander its Commodore Mitchell the dock master says over the com. She looks at her brother Ethan and then heads into the galley and activates the monitor. Dad what's wrong Sarah says as she looks at the monitor that shows her father's face. Sarah we've received a distress call from the USS Kansas she was sent into the Gamma Quadrant to search for Odyssey survivors, and she reported being attacked by two Jem'hadar fighters and we've lost all contact with her Commodore Mitchell says on the monitor. Sarah looks at the screen. Is there any ships near DS9 we're still in drydock and I've not got an XO yet Sarah says as she looks at the monitor. I understand that Sarah that's why I'm sending you Commander Typhuss James Halliwell, he was a Maquis that was captured by Voyager Commodore Mitchell says on the monitor. Sarah has a worried face. Dad are you sure its wise to have a Maquis as my XO? Sarah asked her father. He interlaces his fingers and leans in. Sarah I know how you feel but he's been to the Gamma Quadrant before somehow during their fight with the Cardassians he led a team into the Gamma Quadrant and he was the only one who survived the mission Commodore Mitchell says on the monitor. Sarah agrees with her father. All right dad we'll take him but what if he gets out of line? Sarah asked as she looks at the monitor. Confine him to quarters until you return from your mission Starfleet out Commodore Mitchell says as he ended the transmission. In the Captain's ready room Sarah is looking at padds on her desk when the doors chimed. Come Captain Mitchell says as she looks at the doors. Two security guards escort the Starfleet turned traitor Typhuss James Halliwell wearing prison clothes into the ready room. Ah, Commander Halliwell, I'm Captain Sarah Mitchell commanding officer of the starship Voyager and I'm guessing you've been briefed about what happened to your former crew aboard the USS Kansas? Captain Mitchell says as she looks at Typhuss. Yeah I was says Typhuss as he looks at Sarah. She looks at him. Commander I read your file and was shocked about you joining the Maquis, you would destroy your career to join a band of hot headed hooligans and petty thugs? Sarah says as she looks at Typhuss. I thought we were here to talk about the Kansas not about the Maquis says Typhuss as he looks at Sarah. Well what do know you about her? Sarah asked Typhuss. Typhus snickers at Captain Mitchell. What's so funny? Sarah says as she looks at Typhuss. Nothing, the USS Kansas is a Galaxy class starship launched in 2357 says Typhuss as he looks at Sarah. Sarah looks at him. Anything else I should know about the ship Commander? Sarah say as she looks at Typhuss. No, its a good ship and has a good crew says Typhuss as he looks at Sarah. She looks at him. Well why did you leave then Captain Mitchell says as she looks at Typhuss. I don't want to talk about it we have a mission to do says Typhuss as he looks at Sarah. She hands him a Starfleet uniform and a combadge. Welcome back to Starfleet Commander Halliwell Captain Mitchell says as she looks at Typhuss. On the bridge the crew are at their stations as Captain Mitchell looks around her ship's bridge. Very well Sarah replied, leaning back in her chair. Hail the Mars shipyards. Channel open Ensign Marani stated from her forward position at ops, left of the briefing room and science station. This is Captain Mitchell aboard Voyager she began. We request permission to depart. Over the speakers the dock master of the Mars Shipyards speaks, permission granted, Captain. Take her out at your leisure and don't come back early we're tired of repairing Voyager and need a break from it so please try not to get shot up al ot. Sarah nodded his promise to them one more time before she focused on leaving. All right, everyone, let’s get this beast moving, bridge to engineering, bring main power to full says Sarah as she sits in the command chair. Aye, Captain Commander Honigsberg replied. "The Warp reactor are online and producing nominal power. Fusion reactors are all functioning properly. We are ready!" Captain Mitchell smiled again and ordered, "Helm, activate thrusters and place them at station keeping." Thrusters online Lieutenant Thomas reported. A moment later, she confirmed, and are at station keeping. Release docking clamps and umbilical Commander Cavit ordered. Umbilical retracting, docking clamps released says Marani as she is at her station. Let’s take this slowly, aft thrusters ahead sixty KPH says Sarah as she looks at the viewscreen. Aye, Captain Lieutenant Thomas replied. With only a moment of hesitation, she finally ordered, engage. The ship leaves the drydock as shuttles go by it as it moves out of the dock and heads out into open space as it passes by Jupiter, Saturn, and then Pluto into deep space. On the bridge Captain Mitchell looks at her crew. All right let's get this mission started Thomas set course for Deep Space 9, maximum warp, Captain Mitchell instructs Lieutenant Thomas to do. Aye, ma'am Lieutenant Thomas reports. And then reports again, course set and laid in. She hesitates for a bit and then smiles, sngage at your lesiure Lieutenant. Lieutenant Thomas inputs commands into the helm and then runs her finger over the warp button. Voyager stops for a minute then cranks up her nacelles and then jumps to warp speed on course for Deep Space 9.